Lua Vermelha
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Um assalto feito pela Akatsuki. Os detetives. Aotaiyo. Todos vão querer saber quem está por trás de todas as mortes. •///• LongFic, UA, Capítulo 1 ON.
1. Prólogo

**I. Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se o Tio Kishimoto quisesse me dar a Karin... 8D**

**II. O nome Lua Vermelha foi tirado da fic Eclipse da ****A Magica e a Assassina**.

**III. Essa fic é U.A.**

**IV. Esse é o prólogo da fic.**

**X**

- Você ouviu esse barulho?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Não - e voltou a cochilar.

**X**

A noite escura transformava os dois homens vestidos com uma capa preta de estampas vermelhas, cuja gola ia até a ponte do nariz, em vultos sombrios. Os dois percorriam a longa estrada que levava à mansão que iriam assaltar, e caminhavam calmamente.

O de cabelo loiro olhou no relógio e aumentou o passo. O outro, com uma máscara que cobria todo o rosto, olhava para baixo, e quando percebeu a distância que o separava de seu companheiro, correu apressadamente. Tropeçou numa pedra e caiu, com a máscara no chão. A capa esvoaçou e pode-se ver o que eram estampas.

E eram nuvens.

**X**

Os dois prenderam a respiração e comprimiram-se contra a parede quando o guarda das 2h30min jogou a luz da sua lanterna sobre o corredor onde eles estavam. Eles esperavam por aquilo realmente às 2h30min, mas o guarda estava _um pouco_ atrasado. O relógio marcava 2h57min.

Quando o perigo passou, ambos arrastaram suas capas de gola alta em direção a saída. Seus trabalhos estavam feitos.

Mas eles tiveram de parar quando viram um corpo, com a mesma roupa que a deles, inerte no chão. E quase não conseguiram suprimir um gemido de surpresa quando reconheceram o cabelo ruivo e perceberam que seu coração não mais batia.

**X**

Os dois esperavam a chegada a chegada de Deidara - o loiro - e de Tobi - o de máscara - dentro do carro preto alugado. Um deles tinha a pele azulada e estava no volante. O outro, de cabelos negros, no banco de trás, observava atentamente ao redor para que nenhum guarda os encontrasse.

Então ambos ouviram um barulho. E viram um corpo cair no chão em frente à porta da mansão.

O de cabelos negros abriu silenciosamente a porta do carro e saiu do mesmo. Continuou observando todos os lados enquanto andava até o corpo.

- É Zetsu - o corpo também estava vestido com a capa de nuvens vermelhas, mas ele não demonstrou nada através de seus olhos frios - Parece que alguém descobriu nosso plano.

- Então temos que sair daqui, Itachi. Rápido. - sussurrou o de pele azul.

O que se chamava Itachi deu uma última olhada para trás, e então começou a se mover - Vamos. - entrou no carro. E saíram em disparada.

**X**

O de máscara levantou-se bem na hora de não ser atropelado por um carro preto, de vidros fumê.

- Eram Itachi-kun e Kisame-san! Você viu, Deidara-san? Eram eles sim!

- Eu vi, Tobi. Cala a boca, ou eu vou explodir sua cabeça, hmm! Isso é sinal que algo de errado aconteceu com o plano, e que nós também temos que ir embora.

- Mas e o Zetsu-san, o Kakuzu-kun, o Hida- ?

- Cala a boca e vamos. Hmm.

E eles começaram a caminhar pelo mesmo trajeto, porém agora na direção oposta.

**X**

- Konan?

- Parece que nosso plano está indo bem. Pelo menos estava, até eu sair de lá.

- Ótimo - os piercings dele brilhavam com a luz forte da lâmpada que iluminava o ambiente fechado - Muito bom. Eu irei mandar em toda Konoha, depois que meu plano estiver completo. E então, depois... No mundo. - os olhos brilhavam também - Eu serei o Deus, e você será o meu Anjo, Konan.

- Sim - falou ela. Tinha o cabelo azul enfeitado com uma flor branca de origami, e vestia a mesma capa que todos os outros.

E então Pein, o outro, dos piercings, sorriu. E seus dentes também brilharam.

**X**

**EDITADO: Eu tinha esquecido do "hmm" do Deidara, mas agora tá concertado XD ("hmm" é o que tem no mangá, e eu prefiro mil vezes do que "un" .-.)**

**A fic não tem nenhum compromisso com a história original, ou seja, não esperem que o Tobi seja o responsável por tudo, que o Itachi seja bom etc... Não que não possa acontecer, mãs...**

**Sim, eu matei o Sasori e o Zetsu 8D O Sasori porque ele morre mesmo e o Zetsu porque eu não sabia o que fazer com a planta carnívora na cabeça dele e as suas duas personalidades o.o'**

**Os outros capítulos vão ser bem mais longos (eu sempre digo isso ¬¬'), então eu vou demorar a postar XD**

**Então... até o.o'**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	2. Aotaiyo

**I. Death Note não me pertence. É, foi horrível quando eu descobri...**

**II. Kozumi Kitsune e Sora Misune são OCs da Srta. Abracadabra e da Lady Murder, respectivamente. Quem quiser mandar fichas pode 8D Eu arranjo um jeito de botar a pessoa na história XD**

**III. Bem... Não juguem a fic por esse primeiro capítulo, ele até ficou legalzinho e tal, mas eu quero que os outros sejam bem melhores e com certeza vai ter muito mais ação e mistério. Eu já pensei em várias coisas pra ela e eu estou realmente saltitante com isso 8DDD Então leiam, leiam sim XD**

**IV. Para quem não sabe o.õ Akatsuki significa Lua Vermelha. E Aotaiyo significa Sol Azul.**

**X**

_**Aotaiyo**_

••Konoha••

Koizumi Kitsune deixou suas malas na soleira da porta de sua nova casa. Ela ofegava. Procurou as chaves na bolsa que levava a tiracolo - entre muitos papéis, calculadora, batom, celular e, prodigiosamente, dezoito DVDs - e entrou na casa após encontrá-las. Ela era simples, com paredes pintadas de bege, móveis um pouco antigos e porta que rangia, mas era verdadeiramente _dela_, e isso era o que importava no momento. Depois, quando estivesse empregada, ela poderia ajeitar sua nova morada.

Olhou para a grande quantidade de coisas que a esperavam para ser guardadas e desviou o olhar. Deitou no sofá. Só por um instante ela precisava esquecer tudo e dormir até não agüentar mais.

••Parque••

Haruno Sakura adorava aquele parque. Ela adorava o cheiro de grama molhada e adorava admirar as cerejeiras que deram origem a seu nome. Às vezes ela trazia um livro, sentava em um banquinho e o lia até ficar tão escuro que ela não podia mais enxergar uma palavra dele. Outras vezes, como naquele dia, somente deitava na grama e observava as crianças brincarem, sem pensar em mais nada.

O parque era seu refúgio. Era o único lugar no qual ela podia esquecer o hospital.

Várias horas se passaram. Já estava tão tarde que não havia mais ninguém ali, só ela, deitada. Levantou-se, e começou a caminhar em direção à sua casa.

••Casa da detetive••

Sora Misune piscou seus olhos cor de âmbar, de frente para o espelho. Tentou fazer a cara mais séria possível. Não ficou satisfeita. Foi até o armário e procurou veementemente algumas roupas adequadas: Quem sabe uma jaqueta sem graça cinza, com uma calça sem graça cinza e um cinto discreto cinza? Tirou blusas das cruzetas, jogou shorts em cima da cama e não achou. Nada daquilo havia em seu guarda roupa. Roupas coloridas e alegres povoavam o seu _closet_ e ela nunca conseguiria achar o que queria ali.

Desistiu. Se eles a quisessem ia ter que ser do seu jeito. Quem ligava para o que os outros iam pensar de uma detetive com roupas coloridas e bonitas? Definitivamente não a recém nomeada "Detetive Sora". Ela não estava nem aí para o que os outros dissessem ou achassem.

••Ponte Paraíso••

No caminho contrário de Sakura vinha Kitsune - revigorada e recuperada da cansativa mudança - que decidira caminhar para conhecer a cidade. Ambas teriam que atravessar a Ponte do Paraíso, ponto turístico dali, pois ela ficava exatamente no meio do caminho. E foi assim que elas se conheceram, olhando uma para outra de lados opostos da ponte.

Na verdade, elas só se olharam de relance, pois havia algo que realmente chamava atenção acontecendo: um homem, cujo rosto era escondido por uma capa branca de gola alta repleta de estrelas azuis e por um chapéu laranja de abas largas, tinha um corpo nos braços e preparava-se para jogá-lo no rio abaixo.

As duas, impulsivamente, correram para o lugar onde o homem estava. Ele olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e, percebendo que não tinha para onde ir, pulou da ponte, arremessando o corpo para longe, e levantando vários litros d'água com a queda. Ambas chegaram ao meio da ponte ao mesmo tempo e olharam para baixo, mas só viram o chapéu, que se destacava no azul da água, boiando e sendo levado rapidamente pela correnteza.

Uma olhou para a outra, estupefata. E foi assim que Haruno Sakura e Koizumi Kitsune viraram amigas.

••Casa da detetive.

5h23min do dia seguinte••

Misune estava tendo um sonho muito bom, envolvendo um certo vizinho de cabelos e olhos negros, quando o telefone tocou. Ela acordou, com um susto, mas fingiu que não para ver se o telefone parava de tocar. Duas vezes. Três vezes... doze vezes. O que quer que fosse era urgente e, então, com muita força de vontade, abriu os olhos e esticou a mão para o telefone. Enquanto o levava ao ouvido, olhou para o relógio, e se assustou. _Quem estaria ligando àquela hora?_

- Alô?

- Te acordei, Detetive Sora? - _Não_, ela pensou, _eu costumo acordar as quatro e fazer uma caminhada básica pela floresta antes do trabalho_. - Se sim, me desculpe, mas a situação é realmente urgente. Aqui fala o delegado, Hatake Kakashi.

- Eu sei. Diz logo o que aconteceu - ela tentou não parecer nem preocupada nem com raiva, mas não conseguia evitar nem um nem outro. Ela tinha o pavio meio curto.

- Então... três coisas muito estranhas, que parecem estar interrelacionadas, aconteceram na noite de anteontem e na de ontem. A primeira delas foi o assalto à mansão de Tsunade-hime. Sem sucesso, por algum motivo que ainda não conseguimos descobrir. Pelas câmeras que foram danificadas e pelos guardas que foram mortos eles provavelmente iriam invadir o cofre principal e roubar o colar que pertencera ao fundador de Konoha. Mesmo se não tivéssemos provas, o óbvio seria isso. Mas o mais importante foi o jeito que eles danificaram as câmeras.

- Como eles as destruíram? - ela estava começando a ficar interessada.

- Eles não "destruíram", esse é o ponto. O aparelho está em perfeito estado. Mas mesmo assim não transmite absolutamente nada além de chiados e chuviscos. E, você sabe, nós não pudemos investigar mais a fundo. Mas a conclusão óbvia que podemos tirar disso é que eles não são daqui, e que têm tecnologia muito superior a nossa. Invadir a casa deve ter sido extremamente fácil para eles.

- Isso significa que eles...

- Que eles vão voltar, isso mesmo, e por isso nossa equipe vigiou a porta da mansão toda a madrugada.

- E as outras coisas estranhas?

Ele suspirou: - Eu acho melhor você vir aqui, detetive, ver com os próprios olhos.

- A essa hora? - Sora Misune era preguiçosa. Fato. Mas era determinada. Isso fazia dela uma ótima detetive; não importava o que fosse, ela sempre ia até o fim.

- Temo que sim, detetive.

- Então está bem. Eu vou resolver esse caso. Estarei aí em quinze minutos.

- Essa é a Sora que eu conheço.

Ela desligou o telefone e, ainda meio dormindo, meio acordada, jogou uma combinação qualquer de roupas sobre o corpo e saiu de casa.

••Delegacia••

- Olha, eu tô morrendo de sono, então, me deixa ir embora para casa, logo vai - Uma ruiva, que não era Kitsune, estava cheia de olheiras por trás dos óculos e tinha o cabelo muito desgrenhado. O seu nome era Karin - O que eu vi na noite passada valeu por todas as coisas estranhas que a gente vê em um mês inteiro. Eu _preciso_ dormir. Não é questão de querer. É necessidade. _Necessidade_.

- Desculpe, mas nós também temos _necessidade_ que você fique aqui. Quando a detetive chegar, tudo vai se resolver e você vai embora.

A ruiva desistiu e voltou para sua cadeira. Havia mais duas pessoas sentadas à sua esquerda, e essas eram Kitsune e Sakura. Vermelho, vermelho e rosa. E elas esperaram e esperaram, até que uma mulher de cabelos muito negros entrou na delegacia.

As três, pelas "roupas" que ela vestia, acharam que ele iria respirar fundo e dizer: "Eu vim me entregar", mas ao invés disso, ela disse:

- A detetive chegou.

Kakashi andou até o lado da mulher e apresentou-a: - Essa é Sora Misune, a nova detetive de Konoha. Infelizmente, logo esse foi ser seu caso de estréia. Mas eu tenho certeza que-

- Vamos ao _ponto_ - ela interrompeu - Houve o assalto na mansão da Tsunade-hime e mais duas outras coisas. Então... vai me dizer o que houve?

Kakashi deu um sorriso por trás da máscara que cobria metade do seu rosto e continuou: - Sim, eu vou. Essas são as testemunhas: Koizumi Kitsune, 22 anos; Haruno Sakura, 23; e Haruhino¹ Karin, 21. As duas primeiras testemunharam um crime e a outra testemunhou o último da noite passada.

- Você vai fazer o favor de dizer _o que_ aconteceu?

- Calma, detetive - mais um sorriso - Eu vou deixar que as próprias testemunhas falem. Koizumi-san?

- Hum. Bem... - ela parecia ser a menos cansada das três - Bom... foi... terrível... simplesmente terrível... eu estava andando, conhecendo a cidade, quando de repente eu vejo um cara com umas roupas meio... mamãe-me-perdi-na-neve, sabe, na tal... Ponte do Paraíso - é, é isso mesmo -, com um corpo todo enfaixando nos braços. Ele não podia jogar o corpo e escapar pelo outro lado porque a minha amiga aqui, recém-descoberta - sorriu de leve -, estava do outro lado. Então ele pulou no rio e desapareceu, mas eu suponho que ele não tenha morrido porque, bem... por que ele iria preferir se matar a ser pegue por duas mulheres de vinte anos? Eu acho que ele nadou, nadou - e tava escuro, também - até alguma pedra, ou caverna, não sei, até que ninguém pudesse mais vê-lo. Talvez eles tenham um esconderijo secreto no rio e tudo isso já foi previamente planejado, mas, enfim, a única coisa que sobrou dele foi o chapéu laranja. Ah! Antes que você me pergunte, ele vestia uma capa fechada, branca, de gola alta e esse chapéu na cabeça. A capa era cheia de estrelinhas azuis. Que, aliás, se me perguntassem eu diria que é algum tipo de farda, uniforme, ou algo do gênero. Realmente parecia não era, Sakura? E... alguém tem um copo d'água?

- Finalmente ela parou para respirar - Era a outra ruiva, Karin.

- O que foi, eu falei de mais, foi? Ah, gente, me desculpem, é mania de jornalista. A gente começa a falar sobre uma coisa aí os assuntos vão surgindo, surgindo aí quando você vai ver já tá tagarelando. É uma coisa que realmente não consigo evitar, sabe. Como comer sorvete. Mas é porque sorvete é tão-

- Ok, Koizume-san. Ótimo depoimento. Bom, detetive, depois disso nossos homens conseguiram pegar o corpo na correnteza, e aparentemente essa era a intenção dele ao joga-lo no rio.

- Por quê?

- O corpo era de Shizuraki Zetsu e estava completamente mutilado. Havia marcas de queimaduras de terceiro grau nos seus braços e, por cima delas, mais cortes. Mas o mais importante era que havia...

- Um bilhete junto com ele?

- Isso. Um bilhete que dizia: "Aotaiyo. O sol azul nasce no horizonte e espalha a morte pela Terra. Já ouviram falar de Akatsuki? A lua vermelha se põe para que o novo astro brilhe. Até mais".

- Eu realmente ficaria assustada se eu não estivesse com tanto sono.

- Mas o pior vem depois. Erm... Haruhino-san?

- Hum... eu estava andando por uns... becos por aí, quando de repente eu tropeço num... corpo ensangüentado. Beeeeem ensangüentado. Ele estava careca e estava completamente deformado com cortes e muitas queimaduras. Pregado a barriga com vários metros de Durex, que teriam de ser - gemeu - despregados das queimaduras, caso quiséssemos ler, havia um bilhete, mais ou menos como esse outro. E... sabe, para tirar o Durex eles tiveram que fazer um bom estrago na barriga do pobre coitado.

-Nem tão pobre assim, Haruhino-san. Ele era Akasuna no Sasori, um milionário fugitivo da cidade vizinha, Suna. O bilhete dizia, desta vez: "Aotaiyo. O sol azul nasce no horizonte e já espalha duas mortes pela Terra. Já ouviram falar de Akatsuki? A lua vermelha se põe para que o novo astro brilhe. Até daqui a duas semanas, no parque central". Ou seja, ele disse o local e a hora da próxima morte, ou pelo menos da "entrega" do corpo. Não concorda que foram coisas bem estranhas?

-Sim... - ela estava pensativa. Sem dúvida era um caso intrigante. Porque eles estariam dizendo local e data? Ou era uma emboscada, ou uma distração - enquanto toda a polícia estava no parque central eles aproveitavam para agir -, ou ainda eles colocariam o corpo lá mais cedo e esperariam que alguém o encontrasse. - Afinal, qual a reposta da pergunta deles? "Já ouviram falar de Akatsuki?".

- Não. Nenhum registro em nenhum papel. _Ou talvez haja_ mais esteja tão empoeirado e amarelo que é impossível de se ver. Eu realmente não me conformo com a falta de computadores por aqui.

- Nem eu... - a detetive disse, vagamente - O que os seguranças da mansão disseram?

- Nada. Estranhamente eles só disseram que não poderiam dizer nada. "Para a segurança de Tsunade-sama", eles disseram.

- Realmente estranho... - Misune disse. Enquanto isso, Karin dormia sentada, de boca aberta, no sofá da delegacia. Começou a escorregar, escorregar até cair com a cabeça no ombro de Kitsune. Ela olhou para os cabelos ruivos da outra, jogados por cima dela e se misturando com os seus, e deu um sorrisinho maroto. Então balançou um pouco ombro para acordar Karin, e o sorriso sumiu do rosto.

- Des-des-des-de-de-descuuuulpe - bocejou - Eu realmente estou com muito sono. E pensar que eu vou ter que viajar pro outro lado da cidade e a última coisa que eu não queria fazer agora era dirigir.

- Pode vir para minha casa se quiser, então. Você também Sakura, eu tava mesmo precisando de gente pra me ajudar com a mudança.

- Eu aceito - disse Karin.

- Eu aposto que vai ser mais divertido do que com a minha "amiga" lá em casa. Eu vou sim - confirmou Sakura - Então, Kakashi-san, podemos ir?

- Já estamos liberadas? - completou Kitsune.

- Detetive?

- Suponho que sim... Mas eu vou querer um outro depoimento em um outro dia e _em uma outra hora_. Podem ir sim. Avisem-nos se virem mais outro morto com bilhete por aí - deu um sorriso amarelo - contatamo-las se descobrirmos mais alguma coisa.

- Tchau, boa sorte! - disse Sakura, com uma voz não muito animada.

- Eu é que vou querer um depoimento seu outro dia, outra hora, detetive. Sou jornalista investigativa, aqui está meu cartão - tirou-o do bolso e entregou para Misune - Você vai precisar de sorte mesmo.

- É, é isso aí, agora vamos dormir! - disse Karin, por fim.

••Casebre de madeira à beira da estrada

23h57min do mesmo dia••

Havia quatro pessoas vestidas com capas pretas com estampas de nuvens vermelhas sentadas ao redor de uma mesa empoeirada. E havia mais outro, sem capa. Eram Pein, expressão de raiva intensa; Itachi, olhar indiferente; Kisame, risada sádica no canto da boca; Deidara, cara de desinformado e Tobi, com a máscara laranja em espiral meio amassada.

- Nosso informante na polícia de Konoha revelou que Zetsu e Sasori estão mortos. Itachi já tinha visto Zetsu morto antes, na mansão, mas ele foi encontrado em um rio. Sasori num beco. O mais _interessante_ de tudo é que ambos estavam mutilados e, junto com os dois, havia um bilhete: "Aotaiyo. O sol azul nasce no horizonte e espalha a morte pela Terra. Já ouviram falar de Akatsuki? A lua vermelha se põe para que o novo astro brilhe". O informante disse também que o bilhete de Sasori, que foi encontrado depois, tinha uma pista para o próximo corpo: "Até daqui a duas semanas, no parque central". Nós iremos lá. Escondidos, disfarçados, mas iremos. Nós vamos descobrir quem são esses tais que se chamam de Aotaiyo e desafiam a Akatsuki.

"Mas o que mais me preocupa é a possibilidade de que alguém daqui de dentro esteja passando informações para eles".

- E o Hidan e o Kakuzu, cadê, hmm? - Deidara perguntou - Eles não chegaram ainda?

- Eu acho que a próxima vítima vai ser um deles... Kakuzu, mais provavelmente. Em todo caso, Konan está procurando-os. Vamos cuidar de achar um novo esconderijo, já que agora a polícia está no meio e se ele realmente procurar por aqui vai ser bem fácil de nos acharem. Comecem agora. Tobi, podia ficar um instante?

Todos se retiraram do casebre, ignorando a chuva torrencial que açoitava o chão de terra dali. Deidara esperou um pouco por Tobi e, quando ia desistindo de esperar, ele abriu a porta.

- O que ele queria, hmm?

- Na-nada Deidara-san, só-só dizer que... Agora eu sou da Akatsuki também!

- Hmm... Sei... Vamos logo, temos muito o que fazer.

_E agora, quem venceria, quem seria mais quente, a Lua Vermelha ou o Sol Azul?_

**X**

**Oooooi! 8D Esse foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi em toda minha vida, e eu estou orgulhoso 8D Espero que o próximo dê mais de dez páginas XD Enfim, ignorem a parte do durex na barriga do Sasori, eu estava num momento particularmente sádico XD E eu nem tenho nada contra ele.**

**Vocês gostaram do bilhete? Eu gostei do bilhete 8DDD E, você estão sentindo falta de personagens masculinos? Pois é, eles só vão aparecer depois, por enquanto se contentem com as nossas quatro garotas.**

**O que o Pein queria com o Tobi? Como vai surgir o Madara?**

**E a pergunta que não quer calar, o que é Aotaiyo? :) Quem faz parte dela, será que tem alguém da Akatsuki passando informações? Quem? 83**

**Sim, eu estou chantageando vocês pra vocês continuarem lendo 8D Tomara que funcione faz figa**

**--**

**R. R.**

**Lady Murder: **É, eu matei 8D E arranquei a pele da barriga dele XD

É. Fala sério, o que eu ia fazer com uma planta carnívora? ;D

Ela apareceu, e com muito destaque, aliás XD

Beijos, minha gama XD

**Aline Agatha: **Fã -asteriscos-

Eu continuei XD Ufa! XD Me livrei dum soco XD Que bom que você ama, eu fico muito feliz mesmo :D

Vou tentar escrever o próximo mais rápido XD

**Chibi Anne: **Acompanhe sim, vai ser muito legal 8D Eu também adoro o Zetsu, mas... você sabe XD

Espero que você goste do cap.

**Srta. Abracadabra: **O pink. O pink e o cérebro, cérebro, cérebro, cérebro, pink, pink, pink, pink e o cérebro. pararara-ram param!

Kitsune 8D Ela fofa e legal, eu gosto dela 8D

Valeu por betar o/

**--**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
